The Dangers of Cheating
by ancientdragonduelist
Summary: Ash and May are a couple! But Ash discovered May was cheating on him and is missing! May never wanted a new boyfriend and has to find Ash to apoligize. There's a catch, he isn't in the Pokemon world anymore... Surprise characters inside! Advanceshipping
1. Prologue: The Missing

**A/N…May: (yes May) Hello?? Hi, have you seen Ash?**

**Me: (bursts in looking exhausted) MAY!! Sorry readers, she's been running everywhere looking for him.**

**May: (confused) Where am I?**

**Me: (exasperated) You're at the beginning of a story girl! My readers can hear you!**

**May: (slightly worried) Uh Oh, am I in trouble?**

**Me: (sighing) Well I guess I'll let it slide for now. You can stay if you behave and do what I tell you, OK?!**

**May: (teasing a little) Yes **_**father**_**. (Giggles)**

**Me: (groaning) To think I promised to look after her while she's here. Anyway the story is Advanceshipping (please don't flame the couple). R&R and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Prologue**

It had been more than a month since he disappeared, and still May wouldn't give up hope that she would find the one she loved most.

Ash Ketchum, Pokémon master in training, had never been seen since the night his deepest fear was realized.

The two had been keeping a secret relationship ever since the events at the temple of the sea.

They loved and cared about each other dearly, and had promised to marry each other when the time was right.

But something terrible had happened, May was slightly lonely with another person to travel with ever since the old gang broke up, and another guy had his eyes on her.

Drew has had a crush on May for a long time and had been charming her a little while in Hoenn.

In Johto, he began traveling with her, making romantic advances occasionally.

May agreed to let Drew date her after a while, even though her heart wasn't in it.

She was constantly telling herself that it wasn't anything serious and that she would soon be back with Ash, her one true love.

However Ash had been keeping himself in line.

Admittedly he had an easier time than May because he always traveled with their good friend Brock, an excellent mentor in these kinds of things and much akin to an older brother.

This helped him resist the new girl he traveled with, Dawn, who had had a crush on him for a long time.

She had tried very hard to gain his attraction, but he never showed her anything more than a strong friendship.

He was always looking forward to his little chats with May, cherishing her above all else, always waiting eagerly for the time when they could be together again.

But everything came apart when he was watching a broadcast of her latest contest.

May had won against the winner of last years Grand Festival in a regular contest.

She and her fans were estatic and celebrating vigorously, Ash couldn't even describe the pleasure he was feeling at the center.

Until, in the excitement, Drew rushed forward from the sidelines and hugged her tight on camera.

May, caught in the adrenalin rush of victory had returned his hug happily, not remembering until later, in the Pokémon center she was staying at, that Ash had promised to watch this contest and most likely had seen everything.

He had never missed one yet.

She immediately tried to call him, but Brock told her Ash was nowhere to be found, ever since last night while they were eating.

The next day, she received chilling news, Ash's Pokémon and traveling supplies had been found, covered in tear stains, deep in the woods.

When Team Rocket attacked that day, Brock stopped them and gave them one of his best meals in exchange for what Ash's pokemon knew.

Meowth translated that Ash had released his pokemon, told them to tell May he hoped she was happy with Drew, and had disappeared into thin air with a strange man.

There was quite a bit a bit of confusion until May stepped forward and explained everything,

Drew understood, and agreed to help May and her friends find Ash.

They had been searching over a month, to no avail.

All May wanted was to find Ash, apologize for cheating, and beg him to take her back.

Now she fears she will never get to do so.

However there is hope for her.

Near Ash's house where May is currently staying, two of her old friends have finally figured out were Ash went.

For now your only clue is that pokemon are unnative to that area...

**A/N… Me: Well the category spoils it doesn't it?**

**Her friends are popular and excellent authors here on who will be revealed next chapter.**

**As you can see I myself promised to take care of the little rascal here until they get back from an important errand.**

**May: (indignant) Rascal?! How have I disturbed your life here?**

**Me: (sarcastic) Well lets see, I noticed someone who had trapped herself in the basement, there seems to be a blur as big as a young girl haunting the house, someone ate my food that was supposed to last another two weeks, and someone happened to barge in on this story!**

**May: (trying to look innocent and cute) I wonder who it could be?**

**Me: (loud groan) Whatever, i'll find a use for her. I'll also show myself in the the story later. Until next time, Bye!**

**May: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Search

**A/N... Me: (in a low voice) Sshhh. I finally got May to sleep. If we keep quiet, I can talk like a normal Author.**

**Ok, the special characters make their debut in this chapter, see if you can guess who they are.**

**Most of the descriptions are in the story, so i'll keep quiet for now.**

**Discliamer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Search

Here we join two of May's childhood friends, Zea and Gemma, in Eterna Forest near the mossy rock. Gemma is a brunette girl, with yellow eyes, a turtle neck t-shirt, a black scarf, and jeans with red boots. Zea has dark brown eyes, good fitting jeans, a striped purple and pink polo shirt, pink and white socks, and cream colored sketchers shoes.

Their Pokémon are spread through the forest, which was where Ash was thought to have disappeared. Many members of the search for Ash had already given up and gone home. Now they too are contemplating defeat, despite their dislike of Drew.

"Zea, it's been a month since we've seen Ash. We're tired, and we haven't got any more clues to his location since he disappeared. Maybe we should just give up."

"Don't say that Gemma! You know how much he means to May! Do you just want to leave her with Drew?!"

"No!! I'm just saying that we aren't getting anywhere and we've been at it a long time."

*sigh* "You're right. Where did he go?"

(Zea! Come quick! We've found something!)

"Huh? What is it Espeon?"

(It's a piece of paper he wrote on, probably on the day he disappeared.)

"We're on our way! Where are you?"

(The Old Chateau, Bedroom 5.)

"Got it. Gemma, Espeon and Umbreon found something in the Old Chateau!"

"Let's Go!"

As shown, Zea's Espeon shares a telepathic link with her, making it unique. Actually, all 8 of her eeveelution Pokémon she travels with (unique in itself) are abnormally powerful and know many rare moves.

Gemma, also know as Flame, commanded a Blaziken named Blaze, the aforementioned Chimchar, Ninetales, Croconaw, and Rapidash. Her skills are on par with Zea's.

(_Deep inside the old chateau, near one of the second floor bedrooms…)_

Usually the darkness and ghosts of the old chateau scared away unwanted visitors, but the two young trainers strode in fearlessly, their unevolved starter Pokémon on their shoulders.

Eve, Zea's Eevee, was extremely strong here because she knew the super-effective Shadow Ball move, and was immune to ghost-type attacks. Gemma's Chimchar was stronger than most Infernapes its level and had a small fire on its tail that lit the way without disturbing ALL the ghosts in the decrepit old chateau. After one encounter, the ghosts left them alone.

"What do you think Espeon and Umbreon found?"

"I don't think it's very important, what would he write that could help?"

"The chateau does remind me of the Legend of Darkness though."

"The legend of a strange person with extraordinarily strong and strange dragons trained to kill?"

"Yeah, and how he went on a rampage thinking we were all evil, Humans and Pokémon alike."

"I remember, and Ash was the one that stopped him, although no one knows how."

"Hey, there's Espeon and Umbreon up there!"

"Guys, what did you find?"

(We can't quite read this, can you?)

"Probably, where is it?"

(The third Bedroom from the right.)

"Ok, we're coming"

(3 minutes later)

"Here it is, let's see…"

The page is old and the top has completely rotted away, apparently from getting wet. Nevertheless Gemma manages to successfully recite the bottom half. It reads…

* * *

_The pain in my heart is now so much worse. Before, it was only the loss of my one true love that hurt. But now, I'm leaving my entire world behind._

_Not that it's being taken. No__, I chose this path myself. I wouldn't want to hurt her new relationship with that guy._

_I mean, in contests he reminds me too much of Gary and I. Him, taunting and laughing, me, raging at both him and myself. At him, for his taunts and attitude, and at myself, for losing so badly to such a jerk and being so far behind in training._

_However this guy may have a heart. He seems to genuinely seems to care for her outside of contests, and could make a good boyfriend._

_Even though I should be happy for her, I feel so bad. Did I mistreat her? Oh yes I did, I haven't been there for her, to support her, to care for her, to love her._

_I took something that she probably held very close away for almost a year, it makes sense that she would find somebody new. I pray that he won't put her through the same pain and loneliness that I did._

_This is why I am leaving the Pokémon world. In my current state of mind, I might attack him, go crazy in front of her, and make her life so much harder than it already is. And I already know she wouldn't take me back._

_So, despite the pain, I have released my Pokémon. This way they can live on, find a mate, and have kids. This way I won't force them to join me in the strange dark world I am heading to. This way they won't share in the awful punishment I have given myself, for all the wrongs I did, for all the pain I caused._

_I also hope my human friends and family can move on and live life. Brock, thank you for all that you have done for me, my request for you is to make Dawn finish the contests this year, make sure she finishes._

_Dawn, I know of your crush on me. I really care about you, but you aren't the one I love. Find a boyfriend, finish your contests. You have a bright future, just go out and take it._

_Mom, I know how much you miss me, and how hard it will be to accept I will never come home again. Please forgive me, I love you._

_Drew, please take care of May for me._

_And most of all May, I am sorry for all the wrongs I did to you. I know I shouldn't be forgiven. I hope you're happy. I'll love you forever._

_I must leave now, he is waiting for me. In my final words in the Pokémon world I send this message to everyone I know. Farewell and Goodbye._

_Signed,_

_Ash Ketchum,_

_July 19, 2009_

_

* * *

_

_(All six are staring at the letter in absolute shock.)_

June 19 was when a strange black aurora appeared over Eterna Forest like a tube, rising quickly towards to the heavens before disappearing, it hadn't been seen since. It was also the day Ash's Pokémon had been found lost in the woods. From a translation by Meowth, they said Ash had disappeared into thin air with a strange man.

"Oh man, how is it possible to do that?"

(Palkia's energy is bright white; it couldn't possibly have done this.)

"Well we know one thing, the search party's in Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto can stop looking along with our Sinnoh team, he isn't here anymore."

"May should know about this."

"Hey, do you think Ash would've told her if he did meet a powerful trainer?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't keep ANY secrets from her."

"Let's go, Espeon, Umbreon, Return."

They gather their Pokémon from the woods and run towards May's house, hoping she can tell them more about these strange events.

* * *

**A/N... Me: I'm writing a fic on _The Legend of Darkness,_ once it's done many things about this fic will make a great deal more sense. ****Until then this fic will explian itself. For those who haven't guessed, the characters are zeaeevee and Torchix, I hope I did their characters well. ****It seems before leaving, Ash left a last letter to set his affairs strait, though he cried on it.**

**How will happen now? How will Zea, Gemma, and May find Ash? Is he okay? What will I do when May wakes up? Please Read and Review. See you later.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Journal

**A/N... Nick: Many Apologies. I had intended to put up this chapter last Friday but the computer was paralized, i just now got it working.**

**May: Hhmpp. You didn't leave enough food when you left. I almost starved.**

**Nick: ****May, if you worked with Ash you would empty the world's food suply in a week**

**May: Don't remind me he's not here!**

**Nick: Wait, May, come back! I'm sorry! Urgh, now I have to go find her before she gets herself hurt. In the meantime, here's the chapter. It is one of the pages of Ash's Journal, for those of you who are confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Poke'mon or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 2: The Journal**

_July 13, 2009_

Well my journal, I did it again. I let the duel run long enough for my opponent to surrender, and escape the penalty of the Shadow Realm. Man, was Nicholas mad. He immediately started a long lecture on tactics, aggressiveness, and the odds of cards. Then, when he noticed I wasn't paying attention, he forced me into a duel, ramming his words into me, literally.

I'm glad he did though. After the duel I really understood what he said, and how important it was. It's his way of teaching, and the way he learned to duel. If the words don't penetrate, add force, eventually they will get through. I know he really cares for me, as a mentor does for an apprentice, plus we share a strong friendship. Heck, he's the reason I'm still alive. Without him I would've long ago committed suicide, out of sorrow.

Right now I'm leading a double life. By day, I'm a powerful, aggressive, and smart duelist. But by night, when everyone is asleep, the sorrow returns. It never gets any easier, always hitting me in the gut and never letting up. Nicholas knows about this, but can't do anything more to help. The only way he can combat pain is with anger, and there's no one for me to be angry at except myself.

I try to tell myself that May didn't care much about me before I left, that she was and is happy with Drew, but that just makes it hurt more. Oh May, why did I ever leave you to go to Sinnoh?! I miss May and Pikachu so much! If I had never left, we could be living happily together, finally able to tell the others about us. Then later, once we would have come of age, we could marry and settle down to be with each other forever, nether of us ever having to leave the other's side.

But that is now a hopeless dream, one that floats farther and farther from me everyday. I am trying to begin a new life as a shadow duelist, but I can't and never will forget her. Nicholas is currently the only one keeping me going, and out of despairs depths. Without his friendship and support, I would never have been able to hold on this long.

But soon I will lose him too. He is far older than most duelists' life expectancy's, and has told me he will pass on soon. He means the ancient ring of thunder, which gives older duelists a peaceful way to die, instead of being banished to the Shadow Realm forever. He has told me that during the ceremony, the tunnel to the Old Chateau in Sinnoh will absorb everything around it, deposit them around the circle, and then collapse, effectively destroying my only way home. Thus if I wish to return, I must do it while he still lives. But I cannot return to my home world, there is nothing for me there now.

I honestly don't know what I'm going to do once he's dead. I will be without my only remaining friend, and alone. I doubt I will last very long. There is a bright side however, once he's dead I will become a full-fledged duelist, for all the good it will do me. I will try however, to become a strong and successful duelist like him, for this is what he's been training me for, for the last month. It is his last wish for me to become greater than he was, so I'll do everything I can to achieve it for him.

I truly doubt I'll do it though, he doesn't know the volume of pain I go through every night. The sorrow attacks me, burning like a real fire in my heart. I can't go on without him or May, I just can't. Without them the last of my defenses against total despair will be gone. My life will be over without them. Tomorrow is the day Nick will pass on, and most likely will be the last day of my life.

_From The Journal of Ash Ketchum_

**A/N... Nick: Thanks to zeaeevee for catching the error in the last chapter, I ment to say July.**

**I have a warning concerning time, I am a wrestler. This means that 6 days a week, either two and a half or three and a half hours a day, I endure voluntary torture. Whenever we don't have practice, we strave oursevles to make weight or do our homework. This is going to take up HUGE amounts of my energy and time, so don't flame me TOO much if i'm really late on my next chapter. See You Later!**


	4. Author's note

**Author's Note:**

Greetings everyone, I live! I have not been working on stories much lately but I am now back at fanfiction for a while, like a drifting soul amoung the worlds of fiction.

I have had the next chapter firmly locked in my mind for a year or two now, and even an idea on the next one, but can never get off my but and write. I fallen back into Star Wars (I love many different series, and spent periods liking, forgetting, then liking them again, like a cycle) and have been spurred to write a story on it too! My time at high school is running out, (not permantently, but for the winter) and it is the day before school gets back. I just need a kick in the pants to write again, preferably before school gets hard again. The next chapter of this story **IS **outlined in my head, but i haven't touched this story in forever...


End file.
